


Christmas Traditions

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, this is one of my shortest pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith has no holiday traditions, so the paladins come up with a way to fix that.





	Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> ay more ficmas! this is probably one of my last klance writings for the next few days (i have another one planned a bit later)   
> this is probably a little bit bad (because my writing always is) but i put a little but of effort into it

Keith had no traditions coming from living alone for a long time in a desert, but the paladins seem to find a way to make that change. 

Lance is first and shows Keith the ways of his holiday, the way he always had with his sisters and brothers. He gives Keith a yo-yo he made himself back on earth to keep entertained. Keith adored it so much. 

Pidge was next. She showed him how she spends her holidays with Matt and her parents. She gave him one of those dog-robots she made from materials she found on a technology-based planet. 

Then Hunk, who gave him a couple candy bars he’s stashed in his room from earth (surprisingly not expired). Then Shiro, who gave him a photo album. The paladin's gifts to him kept coming and coming until he was loaded with gifts from everyone. In the end, Keith sat down like a child to play with all his new gifts. It was by far, the best Christmas he’s ever had.


End file.
